A Capitol Christmas
by LadyCissyMalfoy
Summary: A/U One Shot/ Song fic. Katniss and Peeta spend the holidays in the Capitol surrounded by Finnick, Johanna, Chaff, Effie and Haymitch. How is Katniss' first Christmas in the Capitol? Rated M to be safe


A Capitol Christmas

_**A/N: This is just a short one shot if Katniss, Peeta, and Haymitch spent the holidays in the Capitol with some of the other Victors and Effie before the Third Quarter Quell. I was inspired by the rendition of "Santa Clause is Coming to Town" sung by Cindy Lauper and Frank Sinatra, and "Baby its cold outside" the Glee Cast version. I would like to thank my precious Little Duck for truly being my little duck, and Carmela, my darling Cissy and brainless that I could not live without. All things the Hunger Games belong to non-other than Suzanne Collins.**_

I can't believe they talked me into coming here. Effie's large condominium was decorated to the nine's in silvers, gold, and bronze decorations, the large evergreen tree in the foyer had decorations to match the rest of the house. Snow had summoned all the Victors and their escorts to a winter gala in promotion of mine and Peeta's "romance", along with the looming Third Quarter Quell. I hadn't wanted to go to Effie's after the gala, but Haymitch and Peeta insisted I attend at least for a little while.

"Oh Katniss! I am glad you decided to come!"

Effie's Capitol accent rung throughout the condo, the vaulted ceilings amplifying her voice without need of a microphone. I tried to give my best smile, while Haymitch snorted at my attempt of feigning happiness.

"It's a pleasure to be here Effie. You have a beautiful home."

The petite woman flashed a dazzling smile at me, showing how much that truly meant to her.

"Why don't you join everyone in the drawing room? Finnick, Johanna, and Chaff are here as well."

I tensed slightly at the mention of the others; I hadn't really wanted to

come but Haymitch had assured me that it would only be the four of us.

"Chin up sweetheart, it won't be so bad."

I glared at the old drunk, following him and Peeta to the drawing room. When we reached our destination, my mouth dropped slightly in awe: the cream colored walls were decorated with gold and bronze floral arrangements, match the evergreen swag and flowers above the fire place, and the large tree in the center of the room.

"Time for a drink."

Peeta and I watched as Haymitch sauntered off towards the small bar where Chaff was tending to everyone. I felt Peeta grab my hand and give it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. I turned to look at him, offering him up a small smile as a token for appreciation.

"Well, isn't it the Girl on Fire and her Lover Boy."

I turned my attention away from him to look at Johanna Mason, the lethal Victor from District Seven. She was still wear the red sequence number from the gala, her dark hair pulled back into a sophisticated up do with tendrils of curls framing her thin face. Peeta let out a small chuckle at my scowling disapproval of her choice of attire, and I then turned my scowl on him.

"Lovely to see you too, Johanna."

She chuckled darkling, swirling the small scotch in her grasp while appraising me as well. I also was still wearing my outfit from the gala, a crème colored chiffon dress, tea length, with glittering jewels on the bodice. The way Peeta had looked at me when he first saw me in it, had caused this unquenchable hunger in my stomach, which I had only felt one other time.

"Cinna's dress looks beautiful. Too bad it's on you."

I glared at her, and was thankful when Finnick Odair, the godly Victor from District Four came over and broke the tension between all of us.

"Katniss, Peeta, its lovely to see you both again."

He graced us with his dazzling smile, and I too, smiled in response.

"Thank you Finnick, this is Katniss' first Christmas party and I'm sure once she settles in she'll warm up."

Oh Peeta, what a lovely way with words you have to keep me embarrassed and blushing throughout the night. Johanna scoffed and turned her attention back to the bar where Chaff and Haymitch were making fun several of the Capitolites they had to converse with this evening. I sighed, squeezing Peeta's hand lightly to get his attention.

"I'm going to sit down, okay?"

He nodded and smiled softly, placing a warm kiss to my cheek while I excused myself from his and Finnick's presence. I made my way over to the crème leather sofa, taking a seat and smoothing my dress down in the process. Johanna made her way back over to me, handing me a steaming mug of something.

"It's hot chocolate mixed with peppermint schnapps. I think you'll like it."

I nod in appreciation before taking a sip of the warm beverage. I moan in pleasure at the taste, and the warmth the drink and alcohol provide my body. Johanna laughs and plops next to me, downing the rest of her scotch.

"So what did Peeta bread get you for Christmas?"

I laughed lightly at her joke of Peeta's name, and shook my head slightly.

"It's a surprise… Something only he and I would understand."

Johanna watched me, her wide set dark eyes watching me with such intensity that I could feel them bearing into my soul.

"You know brainless, you did a good job convincing every one of your love for him tonight."

My smile falters slightly, before turning my vision to the roaring fire at the center. Was I still acting, or was it real? I turn back to her, complete seriousness in my tone as I spoke.

"I wasn't acting."

The look on her face was priceless, and I wish I would have had a camera to capture the moment.

"Congratulations brainless, then you've finally figured it out."

I nod once, when our attention is caught by the sound of Christmas carols from a time before Panem, before Snow, before the Hunger Games…

"Appetizers are served!"

Effie graces us with her presence, carrying a platter of assorted cookies, candies, pastries, and cakes. Peeta smiles warmly at her, offering her assistance in placing the platter on the bar top. I feel my heart warm at the sight; is it bad that I could see this for us for future holidays to come? I am so entranced by Peeta's presence that I don't feel Johanna get up to join the men, and Effie settles herself next to me, placing a comforting hand on my arm.

"Are you alright my dear?"

I look at her and smile softly, nodding in appreciation.

"Yes, I am. Thank you Effie, this party is truly amazing."

Her blue eyes seem to sparkle under the heavy gold make up on her eyes, matching the wig and crème ensemble.

"I think Peeta has a big surprise planned for you this evening."

Before I can even respond, Finnick and Johanna break out into song, their voices harmonizing perfectly as Haymitch and Chaff guffaw at the show they put on.

"You better watch out-"

"You better not cry-"

"You better not pout I'm telling you why-"

**"SANTA CLAUSE IS COMING TO TOWN!"**

I truly laugh at the sight. Finnick and Johanna are making hand gestures as they sing along to the town. I feel Peeta's gaze on me, and I turn to smile at him. When I look into his blue eyes, I feel fluttering at the pit of my stomach. I blush and turn away, to see the pair of entertainers dancing together when the next song hits.

"Santa Baby, just slip a Sable under the tree, for me-"

Haymitch, Chaff, and Finnick wolf whistle at her seductive tone and gestures, while Peeta laughs, obviously enjoying the show. Effie giggles in delight, before giving my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"So hurry down the chimney tonight—"

I laugh lightly, taking another sip of the hot drink that has now cooled down some. Effie excuses herself and makes her way over to Haymitch, who opens his arm to her and she settles in, placing a gentle kiss to his cheek. I smile at the sight, happy knowing Haymitch has found comfort in the least likely of places. But so have I, I never dreamed of finding comfort in the Boy with the Bread…

"How are you holding up?"

I feel Peeta sit next to me, and I smile genuinely at him as I lean myself into his warmth.

"I think that drink Johanna gave me is going to my head."

He laughs lightly before placing a kiss to my head, sending a shiver down my spine as he does. I didn't deserve this boy at all.

"Quite the performance we have before us, isn't it?"

I nod my head in agreement, as Johanna finishes her number and I snuggle myself deeper into Peeta's embrace. That's when it begins to play, and I find myself unable to stop myself from singing along:

"Ave Maria, gratia plena,  
Maria, gratia plena,  
Maria, gratia plena,  
Ave, Ave, Dominus,  
Dominus tecum.  
Benedicta tu in mulieribus, et benedictus,  
Et benedictus fructus ventris (tui),  
Ventris tui, Jesus.  
Ave Maria!

Sancta Maria, Mater Dei,  
Ora pro nobis peccatoribus,  
Ora, ora pro nobis;  
Ora, ora pro nobis peccatoribus,  
Nunc et in hora mortis,  
In hora mortis nostrae.  
In hora, hora mortis nostrae,  
In hora mortis nostrae.  
Ave Maria!"

The room falls silent as I finish singing, embarrassment washing over me as all eyes are on me. Haymitch watches me, unable to finish while Chaff, Finnick, and Johanna stare at me in awe.

I blush a bit more as I feel Peeta turn my face and kiss me gently, but full of love.

"He taught you that song didn't him?"

I nod, the memory of my father teaching me that song at Christmas is pulled to the forefront of my mind. I nestle myself further into his embrace, everyone's attention now returning to the game of cards and drinks at the bar.

"Why don't we exchange our gifts everyone?"

Effie's chipper voice pulls everyone out of their own little worlds and we gather around the tree.

"Here's your Santa hat Mitch!"

Chaff laughs as he hands Haymitch the hat, Haymitch laughing with a drink in hand as he puts it on.

"I've been looking all over for this thing!"

Effie wags her finger at him in mock chastising.

"Then maybe you should quit leaving your things here when you stay over."

Everyone laughs at that one, even myself. Who knew Haymitch could still get it on with a young thing like Effie? Haymitch starts rummaging through the gifts, before calling out Johanna's name and handing the beautifully wrapped gift to her.

"Lookie here sweetheart, looks like you got a few under here too."

I sit up slightly as Haymitch hands me a few gifts and then a small bag with a bow on it.

"I sure hope Peeta enjoys my gift to you brainless."

Johanna winks at me and I blush, shaking my head with a nervous laugh. Effie gives Johanna a small frown, but everyone else seems to find it amusing.

"Oh man! 80 year old brandy?! Mitch ol' boy! Where did you find this?!"

Haymitch laughs as Chaffs beams ear to ear in excitement. I shake my head and laugh; only those two could get excited over aged liquor…

"Oh Effie! These sapphires are gorgeous!"

Effie beamed in delight at Johanna's reaction over hers and Haymitch's gift. Finnick seems pleased at his gift: a blue speedo with SEXY across the back half. We all had to laugh at this one, including Effie. Only Finnick would enjoy that as a gift, even if it was for a joke.

I turn my attention to Peeta, who is unwrapping his first gift when his smile falters, and I instantly become anxious.

"What is it Peeta?"

He clears his throat, turning his attention to Haymitch and Effie, a dazzling smile gracing his features.

"Thank you, Haymitch and Effie… You two didn't have to do that."

Effie smiles and gets up, giving him a hug and placing a kiss to his cheek.

"You deserve it darling, with everything that has happened.."

Peeta hands me the slip of paper that had been wrapped in the small box, and I smile as I realize it's for his baking: a triple oven that could bake 12 loaves of bread within a half hour.

"That is truly wonderful."

I smile as he nudges my arm to open my own gifts and I oblige, opening the first gift from Finnick. I raise my brow and he smiles, nodding for me to open it. I gasp as I unwrap it to reveal a beautiful necklace, made of seashells.

"Wow—Thank you Finnick. It truly is beautiful."

"Pleasure is all mine, _Miss Everdeen._"

I smile and open the second one from Haymitch and Effie. I laugh in delight as I see that they got me new hunting gear. Effie smiles and places her hand on Haymitch's arm.

"We figured you would enjoy that… The clerk said it will help preserve body heat without over heating whoever is wearing it."

I smile a bit more, knowing that mine and Peeta's gifts were probably the most expensive in the room.

"Thank you guys… I truly do love it."

Haymitch nods and takes another drink.

I open the next gift from Johanna, and I look up at her.

"Is it appropriate for everyone else to see?"

She scoffs and rolls her eyes at me, motioning for me to open it.

"Go ahead and find out brainless!"

I cautiously opening the gift, half expecting it to blow up or pop up in my face. But when I look in, I gasp in awe.

"Oh Johanna… this is too much. You didn't have too…"

I pull the beautifully carved bow from the box, looking over the intricate detailing in the bow.

"It's not for actual hunting, but more for decoration."

I nod, tears brimming my eyes as I smile at her in thanks.

"Open this one, Katniss."

I look to Peeta handing me the last gift, the tiniest bag with the beautiful bow on it. I look to see who it's from, but there isn't a name. I frown slightly and open the bag to reveal a small black box. I pause, thinking for a few moments before reaching in and pulling out the tiny box and open it. I gasp in shock and awe.

It was a beautiful platinum band, with five beautiful stones across the band. As I study the ring, I see that each stone is meant to represent each month that my loved ones are born in: a pearl for my father, a garnet for my mother, an emerald for me, a ruby for Prim, and a diamond… I look to Peeta, only to see that he's kneeling in front of me.

"Katniss… I have truly loved you since I was five years old, and I couldn't imagine my life without you…"

He pauses a moment before continuing, while my pulse raced a mile a minute.

"Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me?"

The whole room is quiet with anticipation as I give him the answer, without regret or fear.

"Yes, yes Peeta I will marry you."

He smiles and gets off of his knee to kiss me, and I kiss him back feeling that longing and hunger from before. I can hear the cat calls and the tears of joy at our engagement, and then Haymitch makes his way over to the baby grand piano in the room.

"Should _old_ acquaintance be forgot,  
and never brought to mind ?  
Should _old_ acquaintance be forgot,  
and _old_ lang syne

For auld lang syne, my _dear_,  
for auld lang syne,  
we'll take a cup of kindness yet,  
for auld lang syne."

We all gathered around the piano, singing and toasting our drinks to one another as Haymitch played. I smiled at Peeta, kissing him full on the lips.

"I love you Peeta."

He smiled at me, glancing down at the ring on my left hand.

"I love you too Katniss… Merry Christmas darling."

I smile more before kissing him once again.

"Merry Christmas my Peeta."


End file.
